


I'm A Lonesome Cowgirl

by VixxDer



Series: Red Dead Redemption: Margarete Series [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Robbery, Romance, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer
Summary: Margarete grew up in the Van der Linde gang all her life. After eight years of leaving the gang for the safety of her life, ordered by Dutch himself, she returns a different person in 1895. Old faces are gone and new faces have joined her family. She feels too much has changed, including herself as she adjusts back in the gang.





	I'm A Lonesome Cowgirl

The city of Blackwater wasn't a bad place to some people. Most would dislike the location, stores, or just the people that reside in it. But many others, hate the future it's becoming. Those people, were the members of the Van der Linde Gang.

Though many years of past, Margarete didn't know if she was still part of this gang since her forced departure. The black curls hung over her shoulders as she sat under the shade of a tree, wearing a maroon dress carelessly stained in dirt and dust. Her binoculars raised up to her amber eyes spotting a ravens and crows as usual. Margarete used to like watching the dark feathered fliers, but they were so common she was sick of seeing them. No, she wanted to see condors, hawks, maybe even a bald eagle. But in this desert like environment, near the shore line, all she'll see are said ravens and a few pigeons in town.

Bird watching took patience, something Margaret grew with time on her own for so long. She was so used to solitude and quiet, going back to her camp caused her anxiety to rise seeing the new faces and missing some old ones that had passed. Being back in her family like gang still made her heart pound against her chest, having Dutch and Hosea back in her life. Margaret missed them so much, a smile stretched on her features remembering how she cried for two days after the reunion.

"Find what you're look'n for?" Came a gruff Southern drawl.

Aiming her sights South she spotted the large green yellow eyes her childhood friend. Margarete bit her lip to fight back her smile widening as she placed her binoculars down.

"You'll know when I see what I'm looking for, Arthur." She retorted.

He chuckled, thumbs hooked on his holster belt that hung on his hips. "Never can understand bird watch'n." He told, eyes raising to see the specks of birds flying high above them.

"It helps relax me, just like when you draw in your journal." she told.

Arthur shrugged, "You watch 'em and go off about how beautiful they are," he moved and sat down next to her with a grunt. He sighed leaning back against the tree, adjusting his gamblers hat- Never seen without it. Arthur pointed towards the revolver resting in the holster on her hip. "Then the next second shoot 'em right out of the sky without a thought."

"I could say the same about you sketching a buck then shooting it between the eyes." She countered.

Arthur scoffed, tipping his hat over his eyes ready to take a nap. "Ah, Meg, always gotta have the last word."

Meg, a nickname common to her among the gang- At least those who knew her. She smiled again, focusing back to her bird watching. "You might find a bird discovered before. Something with bright colors. Green, blue, pink, maybe even orange or purple!"

A deep chuckled rumbled in his chest at her excitement. "All that time on your own, haven't seen anything like that?"

"Not really." She quietly replied, not wanting to make this a current subject. "What's the gang up to? I thought you and Hosea had something going on?"

"We did." Arthur grunted, Meg glanced over seeing him swat some bugs out of his face. "That damn Micah got Dutch to plan over that ferry he mentioned.

Meg sighed, shaking her head. "That's Dutch for you. Mention a big heist and he's like a child in a candy shop."

"I see where ya get it from."

Almost offended, Meg dropped her binoculars in her lap and eyes him up. She placed them on her bag and leaned over, tipping his hat up to see him looking right at her. Her brow raised, "What's that mean?"

Arthur shrugged as if he hadn't said anything. Meg took the hat, making his dirty blond hair so aray from where he parted it this morning after a recent clean shave. "I meant nothing wrong by it." He defended.

Her fingers rubbed against the leather of the hat, turning it in her grasp as the rope around dangled at the end. "Then explain what you meant. I get what from Dutch?"

"Excitement over things." He finally said, sitting up to take his hat. She held it from him, brows raised for him to continue. "Damn pain in the-" He sighed, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "You both get this sparkle in your eyes, when excited. You over birds or such, him over a good steal. Must be a van der Linde trait."

Meg felt her cheeks grow warm, looking down to play with the hat once more. She expected him to be a smart ass as usual, with his dry yet quick remarks. Something he did common among the camp since her return. Having compliments by him was something never done when she was around before. What changed Arthur Morgen?

She was brought back when he took the hat back, placing it right back on his head. "Now, you enjoy your birds. I'll be taking a nap." Arthur leaned back, tipping his hat over his eyes.

Meg swallowed, feeling her throat tight still thinking of the words he said. How was it he could make her grow silently than anyone else she'd met. Well, Arthur Morgan was her first crush all those years ago. Maybe those feelings hadn't died down like she assumed.

"Grimshaw will chew you out?" She asked, turning back to fix her dress ends and pick her binoculars back up.

"Try with all the noise. Uncle keeps playing his banjo, Swanson wandering 'bout, then you got Bill making a big deal of everything." He told in a huff, clearly annoyed by the lack of peace there.

He felt comfortable sleeping by her, that was something, right?

Meg shook her head, trying to look for more birds to watch. That crush was long ago, when things were different. Ten or so years can change a person.

"I'm honored you decided to sleep here, thought I would be a pest with the birds." She said, not wanting to annoy his want for a nap.

"Ah, you're better company than ya think, Miss Van der Linde." He teased.

Meg flicked the tip of his hat, earning a laugh from him. "Margarete van der Linde." She corrected him.


End file.
